This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Our current FRET approach consists of 4 stages: 1) image acquisition, 2) image processing, 3) data processing and 4) model building. To speed the process we are developing computer scripts to automate steps 2-4. In addition the scripts will be adapted to other fluorescence image analysis.